I'll Be There
by cupcakesandlovefests
Summary: Spoilers for 3x10 onward. Rachel turns to Quinn after realizing she's made a big mistake.


**Author Note: Spoilers for 3x10 onward.**

"I said yes"

Quinn stopped messing in her locker as she heard the gentle voice of the girl that had appeared next to her, then what she'd actually said registered and she gritted her teeth as she turned to face her.

"Even after our conversation? What did you think I was just trying to get you away from Finn or something?"

The blonde shut her locker with a harsh bang before crossing her arms across her chest.

"We're friends, Rachel, I have your best interests in mind. I know we have a history but you're always telling me that the past is exactly that, past. Thanks for the vote of confidence"

She started walking away and the brunette eagerly followed at her heels.

"Quinn, wait, please"

Quinn came to a stop and Rachel stumbled into her back, apologizing and stepping back slightly as they were face to face once again.

"You mean like I told you once that you should?" Quinn laughed though it was without any amusement or joy.

"You never listen to any of my advice, Rachel, I don't know why I keep trying"

"I panicked, Quinn" Rachel told her as the tears in her eyes grew evident. "Kurt got his letter from Nyada and I still hadn't got mine, I felt like Finn was the only thing I had left"

The blonde sighed before gently pulling Rachel into the nearest deserted classroom, she shut the door behind her and walked forward as the smaller girl perched herself on a desk.

"So you accepted his offer because you think being married to Finn Hudson is your only option once you graduate?"

"Saying it like that definitely makes me feel worse"

Quinn rolled her eyes but held up her hands any way.

"Sorry, but it's sort of accurate. But Rachel, how could you even think that for a second? You know you're good, you've told us all enough times"

Rachel blushed slightly though it was true.

"I know but, I was just so caught up in the moment so I said yes and then I got my Nyada letter and-"

"Rachel you're amazing!" Quinn gushed. "The very moment I heard your voice I remember being so annoyed that you were good enough to make the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and I knew from then that one day I'd be saying I knew you when and..wait, did you just say you got your Nyada letter?"

The brunette chuckled before nodding.

"Yes, the following morning it arrived in the mail"

"Have you told Finn? Have you broken off the engagement? What did your dad's say? Wait, you did get accepted right? Cause' if not there's obviously been some dire mix up that you need to call up and rectify with their admissions department"

"I never thought I'd see the day Quinn Fabray was babbling, and because of me" Rachel teased and the blonde's cheeks flushed slightly pink.

"Yes I am a finalist, but now I just don't know what to do" she said with a sigh.

Quinn paused before pulling herself on to a desk facing Rachel. She swung her legs in silence before opening her mouth and closing it again.

"Quinn" Rachel said getting the girl to look to her, "please be honest with me, you're one of the only people that are"

"You already know what I think, Rachel" she said shrugging her shoulders. "I know you love him but I'll tell you repeatedly; you deserve more than Finn can give you. He's happy to stay here in Lima and take over Burt's shop. You're Rachel Berry, you've been destined for the bright lights of New York since you came out of the womb singing" Quinn paused to smile.

"Finn Hudson will trap you here, Rachel. He's comfortable; he's never going to be the determined person you are. Wanna know what I see if you put that ring on your finger?"

Rachel bit her lip but nodded regardless.

"Yes, please"

The blonde leaned back onto her hands almost thoughtfully though both of them knew 'dreaming' up the scenario at hand really wasn't all that difficult.

"You'll get engaged, he'll rush you off to Vegas to marry the minute you graduate even though neither of you are legal to toast your commitment. He'll work at the tyre shop and you'll maybe do an online course or dabble at community college, within six months you'll be expecting Hudson Junior. From there it's struggling with monthly rental payments on a house you don't want in a city you felt trapped in as your husband remembers his wonder years and puts the pressure on you to try for baby number two. Need I continue?"

Rachel swallowed roughly as tears splashed onto her cardigan, she shook her head. She didn't need to hear any more. Quinn was just vocalizing all the things she'd had nightmares about.

"Rachel" Quinn said gently. "I'm not trying to upset you, but you asked me to be honest. Please don't cry"

She wiped at her eyes and ran a hand through her hair.

"Sorry, I don't mean to…it's just, I know you're right and I just..I don't know what to do, Quinn. I'm out of my depth and I don't want to hurt Finn but I can't..the thought of staying here makes me sick to my stomach"

"That's because you belong in New York, Rachel. I saw that from the moment I noticed you twirling in Times Square"

Rachel smiled at the memory; that had been such a great trip even if they hadn't won. And then she frowned as she realized why they'd lost, Finn decided to kiss her on stage.

Quinn peered over curiously.

"You're thinking about losing, aren't you? Rachel don't blame yourself, Finn's an idiot. He loves you but he's always been an idiot"

"I don't blame myself but" she sighed, "this is all such a mess and I have no idea how to fix it"

"Just be honest with him" Quinn told her. "Tell him how you panicked and then got the letter, heck tell him about this entire conversation if you have to, I've said nothing I wouldn't say to his face, but you need to tell him now, Rachel, because the longer you wait the more it's going to hurt and I know you don't want that"

"What if he breaks up with me?" Rachel said in a small voice.

The blonde shrugged as she stood to her feet.

"Then he's an even bigger idiot for missing out on a few wonderful months before graduation with you"

She smiled as she pulled her bag over her shoulder and made to leave the room.

"Wait"

She turned around to have Rachel wrap her arms around her waist.

"You know this is the second time this week I've hugged you and you haven't said anything about either time"

Quinn laughed as she pulled back.

"The first was celebratory and I'm guessing this was thankful? We're friends, Rachel, we're okay to hug"

"Good, cause' if Finn breaks my heart then I'm going to need a lot of them"

She hesitated before giving the brunette's shoulder a delicate encouraging squeeze.

"If you need a friend then I'll be here, if you need hugs I can do that, but if you want to cry and gorge yourself on ice cream then you'll have to provide that because I don't eat that Vegan crap" Quinn smiled, laughing as Rachel pushed her playfully.

"Thank you, Quinn"

"You're welcome; I wouldn't be going to Yale if it weren't for you"

"Do you think we'll be friends in New York?" Rachel asked as they exited the classroom and started walking down the corridor.

"Well, we won't be far apart"


End file.
